inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 014 (Orion)
Kira Kira☆Soccer Boy (キラキラ☆サッカーボーイ, Kirakira☆Sakkā Bōi) is the fourteenth episode of the Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin anime. Summary Kimura Yousuke interviews Inamori Asuto, Haizaki Ryouhei, and Nosaka Yuuma for the Monthly World Soccer magazine. The title of the entry will be Kira Kira☆Soccer Boy. Plot Kimura Yousuke interviews Asuto, Haizaki, and Nosaka for the Monthly World Soccer magazine, for an article titled "Kira Kira☆Soccer Boy." His questions for them are in the format of "the best three...that left the best impression." His first question, for Haizaki, is the "best three Kumazou that left the biggest impression" on Haizaki. He even pulled out a Kumazou plush, identical to the one that Haizaki gave to Miyano Akane when she was in the hospital. Haizaki was surprised that he asked such a question, and wondered if Asuto had been spreading rumors about the fact that he likes bears. Haizaki even had flashbacks of memories of getting the Kumazou plush from the claw machine and giving it to Akane while thinking that Kimura is strange and insane. However, he still gave his answers with confidence. In third place, Haizaki picked the Kumazou Meatbun from the Kumaya Chinese Restaurant. In second place, he picked the Kumazou Triple Mug Set 2017 Model. And in first place, Haizaki selected a rare waterproof Kumazou doll toy. Kimura's second question is to Asuto, asking him the "best three people who are not players." Asuto promptly responds, in third place, Mikado Anna, a manager who helps Inakuni Raimon and Inazuma Japan all the time. In second place, Kazeaki Yone, who provided food and lodging to Inakuni Raimon in Kogarashi Manor. And in first place, he picked Coach Zhao Jinyun due to his unending support and logical decisions for the team. Kimura's third question for Nosaka is "the best three outdoor gourmet foods that left the biggest impression on you." Nosaka replies, in third place, the "fiery, tongue-scorching, habanero pepper-flavored ice cream," since this specific flavor brings out the flavors of all the other ice creams. In second place, Shirousagi Honpo's famous white rabbit manjuu, and he says that it has an exquisite balance of deliciousness. In first place, Nosaka chose Prickly Moja-yakisoba and Thunder-ifying Sandwich set. As a final soccer-related question, Kimura asked Nosaka about five hissatsus he would like to object to. In fifth place, he chose Overhead Penguin, much to Haizaki's shock. He said that Inakuni Raimon looked as if they were chasing the flying penguins rather than the ball itself. In fourth place, he chose Moja Catch. Nosaka chose Mokkori Oka no Moai for third place. For second place, he objected to Flash Dance, since Goujin was left out of the hissatsu. And for first, he picked Goujin's Fire Lemonade since Nishikage was unable to stop its shoot. Major events *Kimura Yousuke interviews Inamori Asuto, Haizaki Ryouhei, and Nosaka Yuuma. Hissatsu used * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) Proverb Yuuma The Rising Hill exists within our hearts. Trivia *This episode confirmed that the event of Orion no Kokuin takes place after 2017. Navigation Category:Orion episodes